Como cualquier otro día
by Yaoi-No-Akuma
Summary: KatsuDeku. Era como cualquier otro día.


**Boku no Hero Academia/My Hero Academia no me pertenece.**

 _Tengo demasiado tiempo trabajando en esto (además de que mis evaluaciones fueron esta pasada semana)._

 _No estoy segura de lo que he hecho aquí, eran mis intenciones escribir de Katsuki y la culpa pero... no sé. Creo que al final e_ _sto no tiene razón de ser pero como estos días estuve un poco mal... pues simplemente continué._

 _ **KatsuDeku. Relación no establecida.**_

* * *

 **Como cualquier otro día.**

Era como cualquier otro día... excepto por la sangre.

Intenta recordar cómo ha pasado esto pero su mente está bloqueada; está atónito, absorto por el líquido carmín que se extiende por el piso de concreto y que lentamente va manchando su traje de héroe. Hay un hedor ferroso en el ambiente y aunque aún no ha terminado la batalla simplemente no consigue concentrarse en otra cosa que no sea el joven de mechones cetrinos que yace inconsciente a un par de metros de él.

Sus quebrados rizos le impiden ver bien su rostro, no se mueve y en ese momento de conmoción no puede observar siquiera si todavía respira.

 _Deku_ , quiere escucharlo, _Deku_ , necesita oírlo, _¡Deku!_ , debe ser una broma ¿cierto?

—¡Deku, carajo! —sus ojos se humedecen y trata de alcanzarlo con desesperación.

No piensa en nada más y con torpeza se arrastra para acercarse a su lado.

La ciudad es un caos, sus compañeros están luchando en lugar de él y a pesar de que se oye su nombre en sus gritos no los escucha.

Y la frustración le consume.

Izuku no ha despertado en dos días.

No sabe por qué sin embargo, insiste en que no necesita saberlo. No se ha molestado en preguntar y aunque Kirishima le ofrece decirle todo cuanto sabe —que duda sea mucho— rechaza con disgusto su oferta, ¿por qué querría saber lo que sucede con el nerd?, ha sido culpa suya.

 _No tiene nada que ver conmigo_.

El ambiente en el salón es sofocante, es increíble que la sola ausencia del pecoso provoque tan desolado entorno. Parecen estar de luto y aunque piensa que es imposible que algo así mate al inepto de Deku no logra convencerse a sí mismo.

¿Y si ya no despierta?, existe la posibilidad pero detesta concebirla.

El profesor Aizawa entra al salón y con su gesto impasible les dice que no habrá clases por el resto del día y que pueden retirarse a los dormitorios. Normalmente se alegrarían por un día libre sin embargo en ese momento no hay tal emoción.

Es el primero en salir de ahí, se está asfixiando y no puede tolerar un minuto más en esa neblina de pesadumbre. Al abrir la puerta se encuentra con All Might y siente una punzada en el pecho. El hombre le mira afligido, piensa por un breve instante que esa cara le va con la apariencia frágil y el esquelético cuerpo que tiene, pero se da cuenta que tal gesto abatido está dirigido a su persona. Y le irrita.

—Joven Bakugou, ¿podemos hablar? —la voz del héroe suena pesada y por más que quiere rechazarlo no puede.

Avanzan algunos metros pero siguen en el pasillo donde está su salón de clases y se muerde la lengua, no quiere esto y menos con todos aquellos bastardos a tan escasa distancia que bien pueden escucharlo todo.

Con las manos dentro de los bolsillos del pantalón mantiene la mirada fija en el suelo y espera a que el otro hable. Juega con los vendajes en sus manos para controlar su impaciencia, ahora que lo piensa ¿por qué los tiene?

—Sobre el joven Midoriya... —empieza, es apenas un susurro que sólo él alcanza a oír —sé que debe ser difícil—

—¡Basta! —no, definitivamente no quiere esto. No ahora —, no necesito escuchar esto, —enfrenta sus rubíes con los zafiros del mayor —lo que pase con Deku no me interesa.

—Pero...

—¡Entiéndanlo! —se gira para ver la puerta y a algunos de sus compañeros asomándose detrás de ésta —Deku no me concierne.

Se aleja de ahí sin mirar a nadie más y se encierra en su habitación tan pronto llega a los dormitorios.

No quiere su estúpida sensiblería, son ellos los que necesitan consuelo, no él. Ha sido culpa del imbécil de Deku y ahora está pagando por su idiotez... Si no hubiera decidido saltar frente a él nada de esto estaría pasando.

El pensamiento le repugna, no sólo porque siente que le ha subestimado una vez más sino que le asquea el fugaz sentimiento de culpa que ha inundado su corazón. Esto es culpa de él, no suya.

Duerme por algunas horas y se despierta a la hora de la comida, debería bajar por algo y regresar, no pretende comer en un ambiente tan aplastante. Sale de su habitación y toma el elevador hacia la planta baja, espera encontrar el comedor vacío pero cuando se abren las puertas metálicas advierte que los amigos de Izuku están en una de las mesas. Hace una mueca antes de salir y se dirige inmediatamente al refrigerador.

Si logra salir de ahí sin que nadie le hable sería perfecto, pero parece que el mundo se ensaña en fastidiarle la existencia.

—Bakugou-kun —escucha a su espalda y rueda los ojos antes de girarse —¿no te preocupa Deku-kun?

Está tan cabreado que no puede recordar el nombre de la chica gravitatoria. En ese momento le enfadan varias cosas: que la cara redonda utilice con tanta confianza el mote que él le puso al de cabello verde, que la chica suponga que realmente le interesa el bienestar del maldito nerd, que no pueda pasar más de cinco horas sin que alguien le restriegue en la cara el estado de Deku y que en el fondo —muy en el fondo— tenga curiosidad por saber cómo está él.

—No es de mi incumbencia —escupe hastiado.

La chica se enoja y tras resoplar se da media vuelta para regresar a su cuarto.

—Deberías ir a verlo al menos una vez —le dice Uraraka, alzando un poco la voz.

Finge no haberla oído pero aún así se encuentra a sí mismo cerca de la media noche frente a la enfermería.

¿Qué diablos hace ahí?

Perdido en sus pensamientos no se percata de la presencia de Recovery Girl y le asusta un poco.

—Es algo tarde para que estés aquí —dice para después pasar de largo y supone que hará como si él nunca hubiera estado ahí.

Pasan tres minutos y sigue sin saber por qué ha ido. Se acerca a la puerta y apoya la mano en la superficie, tal vez si lo ve pueda deshacerse de ese malestar que le revuelve el estómago.

No sabe qué esperaba ver detrás de la puerta sin embargo duda que se parezca a lo que pudo tener en mente.

En la cama del fondo está Izuku, parece estar plácidamente dormido y cuando se acerca se da cuenta que en realidad está inconsciente. No presta atención a todos los aparatos que están conectados al muchacho y se limita a observarlo: hay cicatrices en su rostro, gasas en su cuello, vendas en sus brazos y su abdomen, donde le cubren casi por completo. Trata de recordar un poco de ese día pero sólo consigue visualizar la sangre que lentamente escurría de sus heridas, el concreto manchado y cambiando de un color gris a uno rojizo.

El estómago le duele, retiene algunas arcadas y escucha el reloj de pared marcar las doce.

Ya son tres días y él sigue sin despertar.

Espera que nadie se entere que ha ido a verlo, sería molesto tener que lidiar con sus cuestiones.

El ambiente sigue siendo incómodo pero al menos ya no le sofoca. Escucha las pláticas de algunos de sus compañeros, no mencionan a al de ojos verdes ni una sola vez, quizás así les duele menos.

En la hora del descanso varios chicos de los otros cursos les miran con pesar, algunos se acercan y les preguntan por Izuku mientras se muestran apenados por la situación del más bajo. Esa clase de cosas no pasan desapercibidas para el resto del alumnado y le repudia, piensa que es un tanto hipócrita de su parte, más de la mitad de ellos no ha hablado con el chico y no cree que tengan derecho a sentirse así...

¿Y él qué?, ¿tenía derecho a sentirse abatido por lo que sucedió a pesar de que le odia?

No sabe la respuesta.

—Bakugou —le llama el de mechones bermejos —¿estás bien?

La pregunta le saca de sus pensamientos, para cuando se da cuenta ya están en los dormitorios. Supone que debe haber puesto un gesto extraño porque Kirishima le mira con preocupación. No contesta la cuestión y contrario a lo que normalmente haría sólo baja la mirada. Percibe de nuevo las vendas en sus manos, no recuerda por qué las usa, ese día despertó en la enfermería y ya tenía sus manos vendadas, ¿cómo llegó a lastimarse las palmas de esa forma?

—¿Recuerdas... lo que pasó?

Se gira abruptamente a ver al pelirrojo y mientras escucha a Kaminari decirle que no debería haberlo mencionando siente que hay algo que está perdido, hay un hueco en su mente que no consigue llenar.

—¿Recordar? —suelta inconscientemente.

Kirishima desvía la mirada y el rubio detrás de él vuelve a murmurar algo.

—Dime —sujeta al de la cicatriz por el cuello de su camisa y le acerca peligrosamente —, ¿qué debo de recordar? —el de ojos rojos no dice nada y Denki se limita a retroceder —¡Dime!

Sólo entonces comprende los motivos de sus compañeros y sus maestros. Sólo entonces comprende la culpa que le asfixia.

Mira las vendas que cubren sus manos, _te perdiste allá... eras el que estaba más herido de nosotros_ , repite las palabras de Kirishima y hunde el rostro en sus laceradas palmas. Qué patético.

Cuatro días, esa noche no durmió.

Ve su reflejo, tiene los párpados ligeramente abultados y ojeras bajo sus ojos, la boca le sabe acre y se ve un poco pálido. Debería quedarse en cama mas no lo hace.

Es obvio que no se siente bien, sus amigos le miran a la distancia y prefieren dejarle solo, los amigos de Deku le ven con preocupación pero tampoco se acercan y no puede importarle menos.

Apenas presta atención a las clases, su mente está perdida en recuerdos que no tiene.

¿Qué sintió en ese momento?

—...kugou...

¿Qué pasó por su mente?

—...akugou...

¿Qué vio en el rostro de Deku?

—Bakugou.

Aizawa le habla, enfoca al mayor y éste le hace señas para que voltee hacia la puerta. All Might está viéndole y sale del salón para ir con él.

Le hace seguirle por los pasillos del edificio hasta que se detiene frente a una puerta en especial, lee los caracteres en el cartelón anclado al muro y cree saber lo que el héroe pretende.

—¡No voy a—!

—No, no te pido que lo veas —interrumpe el mayor —, él quiere verte.

No da crédito a lo que acaba de escuchar, incrédulo enfrenta sus ojos zarcos y luego clava la mirada en la puerta, ¿debería entrar?

Lo que ve adentro le abruma.

Es diferente a lo que vio hace dos días, al fondo ve la silueta del más bajo a contra luz, está sentado en la cama y se mantiene cabizbajo. Cierra la puerta y entonces le mira con ese par de esmeraldas que usualmente reverberan, le sonríe melancólico y debe contener las lágrimas.

—Kacchan...

Es su culpa.

—...lo siento.

—¡No me jodas!, ¡¿te estás burlando de mi?!

—¿Qué?, no yo—

—¡Me estás subestimando, ¿no es así?! —las lágrimas lentamente se acumulan.

—Kacchan yo no—

—¡Era mi pelea, no tuya! —levanta la mirada y con ojos llorosos enfoca al chico de pecas —...sólo tenías que quedarte observando...

Hay un desagradable nudo en su garganta y palabras sobre su lengua que no quiere decir.

—No podía hacer eso, —Izuku baja la mirada, tiene un gesto dolido y con voz ahogada continúa —porque me gustas, Kacchan.

Se queda en blanco, ¿habla en serio?

—...no podía dejarte...

¿Qué se supone que significaba eso?, ¿gustarle, él?

 _¿...Por qué?_

Mientras intenta asimilar lo que le ha dicho ve a su compañero levantarse de la cama, piensa que debería evitar que se mueva de su lugar pero no es capaz de decir algo, observa la frágil figura del menor acercarse y baja la mirada al vendaje que cubre su abdomen, la pulcra tela se oscurece poco a poco y aterrado regresa la vista a los ojos del pecoso.

—Lo siento Kacchan —dice una vez está enfrente suyo.

De repente le figura más alto y más maduro... y lo odia.

Izuku se sacrificó por él, y él se lastimó por Izuku.

—Eres un idiota —masculla y el de cabello verdoso no le entiende.

Baja la mirada y una vez más observa sus lastimadas manos, por más que le desagrade la idea Kirishima tenía razón.

 _Sientes algo por Midoriya, ¿verdad?_ , le dijo después de contarle lo que pasó.

Aprieta las manos y con los dedos se lastima las palmas pero tolera el dolor y abruptamente agarra al menor por el cuello mas no ejerce presión alguna, no puede hacerlo.

—¡Tú... ¿por qué no simplemente te mueres?! —se desahoga, inclina la cabeza y cierra los ojos con fuerza.

Sería más fácil así, no tendría que estar pensando en qué cara debería poner, no tendría que pensar en qué palabras debería decirle.

—¡Si tan sólo no estuvieras aquí...! — _no tendría que estar lidiando con estos sentimientos_.

Alza la mirada y por entre sus mechones cenizos alcanza a ver su cara y los recuerdos le asaltan. Le había dirigido ese gesto dolido aquel día, le había mirado con esos ojos que le pedían perdón, le había sonreído con esos labios agrietados y le había hablado con esa voz quebrada.

Sujeta sus antebrazos y con pena le pide: —Perdóname.

No quiere sus disculpas y tampoco quiere que ponga ese gesto, sin embargo las palabras se atoran en su garganta y no puede hacer más que apretar la mandíbula.

Odia esto, odia la honestidad de Deku pero odia más su propia cobardía, porque no puede afrontar sus sentimientos ni los de Izuku. Justo como cualquier otro día.


End file.
